


sneaking off

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, But nobody says anything, Everyone's gay, F/F, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "You remember who you're talking to, right? As the fifth Saizo, I would not deserve my title if I couldn't ensure we would be unseen for a few minutes. Perhaps if you would stay quiet, you'd lower our risk."~X~"Of course. Anyone who enters would just think we were bathing together," Kagero explained, following Peri's lead,  "No one would suspect us."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2016 - Day 3 - Public. Another late post!

"Don't you think doing this out here seems a bit...brazen?" Laslow asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"You remember who you're talking to, right? As the fifth Saizo, I would not deserve my title if I couldn't ensure we would be unseen for a few minutes. Perhaps if you would stay quiet, you'd lower our risk," the ninja answered, working lube onto his cock. Laslow was before him, bent over a barrel in the castle's warehouse, his pants around his legs.

"Well, you're the one who came to me, claiming it was 'now or never'," Laslow replied, still finding it hard to believe he was doing something like this. And in public no less! Of course, this was one of the only opportunities the two men would have, as Ryoma and Xander both had quarters neighbouring those of their retainers. Neither Laslow or Saizo were prepared to reveal their budding relationship to their liege lords, especially since neither of them were sure if it would ever progress beyond the sexual.

"Are you saying this is something you don't want?" Saizo asked, pausing to look at Laslow. "Because we could easily let this drop and return to our post."

"Now, don't be too hasty," Laslow said, looking away quickly. "I wasn't-"

~X~

"- sure if you'd want to do something like this!" Peri said, as she and Kagero entered the water of the baths. 

"As you said, Ryoma and Xander are within the safety of the castle, I think we can afford a little luxury," Kagero answered. 

"Yup, especially with Laslow and Saizo there! I know Laslow can handle plenty and Saizo seems skilled too!" Peri chimed in. "I doubt he's anywhere near as great as you, though! You're fantastic, tearing through enemies like they're nothing! And so pretty, too!" 

"You, too, are attractive," Kagero said, blushing slightly.

"Thanks! So are you sure the baths will be good for this?" Peri asked, as she began to strip down. 

"Of course. Anyone who enters would just think we were bathing together," Kagero explained, following Peri's lead, "No one would suspect us."

"I can't believe you're so pretty and so-"

~X~

"-smarts! Are you sure you used enough...ngh...lube back there?" Laslow asked, as Saizo began pushing himself into the dancer. 

"I used plenty. Perhaps I'm just too much for you?" Saizo taunted. 

"No way! Besides, I thought you said you respected me now?" Laslow asked, strengthening his resolve. He couldn't allow Saizo to best him so easily. 

"As a retainer, yes. But you've not proven yourself a good fuck yet, Laslow," Saizo said. The ninja was mostly toying with Laslow, as he was enjoying the dancer's tightness more than he would care to admit. Still, the taunting was getting to Laslow. 

"Oh, I haven't?" Laslow asked, looking back at Saizo. The ninja didn't expect the flash of determination in the other man's eyes, or the hip motions the dancer began, breaking Saizo's focus, and causing him to groan softly. "Have I changed your mind yet?"

"Ha! It'll take more than that to best me. I won't deny that it-"

~X~

"-feels incredible, Peri!" Kagero said, bucking her hips and driving herself against Peri's hand. The women were tangled together in the shallow water of the bath, each pleasuring the other. The tangle of their bodies and limbs could never be mistaken, and would be difficult to undo quickly. Kagero's claim that it would be easy to disguise what they were doing had turned into something of a pipe dream. 

Neither of the women seemed to care about the potential of being caught however, as each of them lost themselves in their pleasure. The heat of the water, and of each other's bodies, was like a catalyst for their fiery passions. Kagero slipped a finger inside of Peri, causing the cavalier to moan in surprise, pushing her own finger deeper inside of Kagero. It was a simple dance, each motion bringing forth a reaction from the other. 

"Ah, Kagero, this is so-"

~X~

"-nice if you'd give a fellow a hand here, Saizo," Laslow said. The dancer was hard, enjoying the rhythm he and Saizo had fallen into. The ninja was far from gentle, however, and his thrusts had an impact that threatened to topple Laslow if he used his hands for anything other than supporting their weight. 

"That crosses a line," Saizo said, gruffly, his passion deepening his voice even further than usual. 

"I think you owe me. I'd do the same for you, were the tables turned," Laslow said. 

"...fine," Saizo said, somehow managing to make the act of taking Laslow's cock in his hand begrudging. "But we're not turning the tables."

"Ah! If...if you say so..." Laslow said, between breathy moans. Saizo's hand was rougher than his, and the difference was pleasant in a strange sort of way. "But I bet you'll be-"

~X~

"-begging me to keep going, Kagero?" Peri asked, as Kagero had been reduced to nothing more thank lewd moans. To be honest, Peri was not far behind her, but she couldn't resist the opportunity to tease the gorgeous ninja. 

Kagero was too far gone to reply, but slipped a second finger inside of Peri, and leaned her head down to bite the other woman's neck. The bite was enough of a surprise to push Peri over the edge, her body stiffening immediately as she came. The cavalier cried out, a desperate whimper that made Kagero grind herself against Peri's fingers, driving herself to her own climax. 

The ninja's climax was much quieter, hardly audible even with how close Peri was, as if there was some hidden technique to make even her orgasm quiet. The two disentangled, catching their breath. 

"That was certainly impressive," Kagero said, referring to Peri's skill. "You almost had me there! But I'm not-"

~X~

"-surprised you could last this long, Laslow," Saizo muttered, leaning down to whisper in the dancer's ear. 

"Same...to you. I thought you might be...all talk, but...I guess not," Laslow said, still trying to work his hips while Saizo fucked him and stroked him off, each man trying to outlast the other. 

"Of course...not. I am a...ngh, a Saizo after...aft-" Saizo began, but the ninja tensed up halfway through his boast, dissolving it into a groan, and Laslow felt a wet heat spilling into him. 

The dancer wanted to whoop, to taunt Saizo for being beaten by a "fop" like him. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, the ninja delivered one final stroke, and his own groan cut him off, as his seed shot out onto the barrel. 

"I think it's best if we head back now," Saizo said, pulling out and fixing his pants as soon as Laslow had finished. 

"Ha! So you can pretend you didn't lose?" Laslow said to the man's back, as he cleaned himself up. Luckily, no one had entered the warehouse, and the men breathed a sigh of relief as they walked back to the conference room in which Xander and Ryoma were having their meeting. 

~X~

Both of the guilty pairs returned to the doors they were supposed to be guarding at roughly the same time, and were shocked to see the other pair returning at the same time, each assuming the other had simply stepped out for a moment then resumed guarding. 

Before either party could question the other, however, the doors opened. Xander and Ryoma exited, speaking to one another. 

"We should have these meetings regularly," Xander suggested. 

"Oh, don't worry, we will. After all, the fates of our countries depends upon it," Ryoma answered. 

Their retainers looked on in confusion, immediately noticing how disheveled their princes were, with Xander's cravat askew, and Ryoma's helmet missing entirely. 

"Milord?" Laslow said, "Your cravat..."

"Where's your helmet?" Kagero asked. 

"Oh, you left it on the table when...our discussion got particularly...heated." Xander said, suddenly realizing he might be saying too much. 

Needless to say, the retainers were suddenly too distracted by what their rulers were up to within that room to worry over whatever their partners had gotten up to.


End file.
